


Home for Christmas

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafa is finally home where he's suppose to be
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@xphile101 on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40xphile101++on+twitter).



Rafael and Olivia were at his apartment Noah was asleep in front of the fireplace. It was the first Christmas they had spent together after Raf's trial. They both cuddled together watching the fireplace flicker and watch Noah play with Eddie. Both had fallen asleep, her against his head under his chin. Raf woke up, looking at Liv smiling at her as she cuddled closer. The heat had gone off at his apartment before Liv and Noah came over to spend Christmas together. They both sat on the couch and cuddled closer and quietly watched Noah sleep in front of the fireplace. Raf looked down, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life like this. Before he was content with being friends but here in his home he wanted this to be a more permanent thing. Liv woke up about that time, smiling softly at him. 

“Hey.” He whispered.

“Hey what time is it?” 

“About midnight, how about I get Noah to bed and both of you spend the night? I’ll let you two have my room, and I’ll take the couch.”

“Rafa, Noah and I will take the couch.”

“No.”

“Can we all sleep in Rafa’s bed?” Noah asked, as he climbed onto the couch on the other side of Rafa.

Raf looked at Liv, and her smile was everything. 

“Noah….”

“Come on Liv, I promise I don’t bite.” Rafa took hold of Liv’s hand. 

Liv shook her head and smiled.

“I take that as we will share one.”

After getting ready for bed, all three laid in bed, somehow Noah got Rafa to lay in the middle. Noah on one side, Liv on the other Liv watched Raf with Noah and soon realized she wanted more of this, she wanted those two guys in her life from then on. Christmas morning came around Noah woke up Raf and Liv,

“Noah, Santa didn't come here last night.”

“Yeah he did Liv.” Raf said, pulling Liv up. 

Three of them went to the living room to see all the presents.

“How?” Liv asked, when Noah ran to the tree.

“I text Rollins and Carisi, they pulled Santa duty last night.” Raf said, he walked over to the tree grabbing a present.

Liv smiled, sitting on the couch as he did. 

“And this one is from me.” Raf handed it to her. 

Liv opened it, taking out a necklace.

“Rafa…” Liv said, as he kissed her. 

“Sorry… I….” 

Liv stopped him, and kissed him again. 

“Merry Christmas Rafa.”

“Feliz Navidad, Liv.”


End file.
